My Soul Always Beside You
by Livia Violett
Summary: Ia hanya masih tak percaya apa yang dia lihat itu.. Seseorang yang Ia sayangi sekarang terbaring di sebuah peti mati berwarna hitam yang disekelilingnya banyak terdapat bunga-bunga putih. Perasaannya kacau , begitu juga dengan pikirannya.. Hint 8059 YamaGoku!


**My Soul Always Beside You **

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**This fic made by Livia Violett**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : HINT 8059, OOC, typo, bahasa gak rapi, hurt/ comfort,angst,cerita kebanyakan alur maju mundur :"v, de el el :"v**

**Tidak suka? Jangan dibaca ^ ^**

**Selamat membaca fic ( abal ) saya ^ ^ #LariSebelumDilempar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku hanya masih tak percaya apa yang kulihat itu.. Seseorang yang kusayangi sekarang terbaring di sebuah peti mati berwarna hitam yang disekelilingnya banyak terdapat bunga-bunga putih. Tangisan yang kudengar dari orang disekitarnya begitu memilukan. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau yang terbaring itu dia. Aku berusaha mendekatinya namun seseorang menahanku, "Jangan. Kau tidak bisa membangunkannya lagi. Dia.. Dia sudah tertidur untuk selama-lamanya.." katanya dengan nada lirih. Aku terbelalak, aku bahkan seperti tidak menyentuh tanah sekalipun. Pikiranku kacau, perasaanku kacau. Aku tetap tidak percaya.. Tidak kusadari, air mataku jatuh dari pelupuk mataku...

.

.

.

Sang surai perak memandang langit dibalik jendela sambil mengisap filter rokoknya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, pandangannya masih terlihat seperti pandangan kosong. Semenjak kejadian itu, pria yang dipanggil Gokudera Hayato itu lebih sering menjadi diam dan bertingkah aneh. Meskipun begitu, ia masih tetap bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan dunia mafia dan menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan. Pria itu kemudian berjalan menelusuri ruangan mansion besar itu. Pria berambut coklat anti gravitasi tak sengaja melihat sang surai perak di arah yang berlawanan.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun..." kata manik karamel itu tersenyum mendekati Gokudera. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini.. Hari ini tidak ada misi, jadi kau bisa istirahat.."

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, Juudaime. Terima kasih. Bila Anda memerlukan saya, saya berada di ruangan kerja saya." balas sang surai perak itu. Pria itu melambaikan tangan ke arah pria berambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum. Ia membalikkan badan – raut wajahnya yang tadi terlihat ceria berubah kembali menjadi muram. Hatinya masih terasa sakit. Bila mengingat kejadian itu, rasanya Ia seakan ingin bunuh diri. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa itu kesalahannya, dan selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ia memukul-mukul dinding dan merutuk diri sambil menangis "Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku saja..? Andai saja peluru itu berhasil dihindari.. Mungkin saja..." ucapnya merutuk diri.

Gokudera masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan mengunci pintu. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur besar dan melihat sebuah foto yang terpajang di meja samping ranjangnya tersebut. Ah, kenangan.. Tatapannya menjadi sayu. Matanya menjadi basah karena sang surai mulai menangis. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, Ia bebas menangis.

"T-Takeshi.." ucapnya sambil terisak. Gokudera mengambil foto itu, lalu memeluknya seakan bersama orang yang disebutnya itu. Ya, bila kejadian itu dapat diatasi, orang yang ditangisi Gokudera masih berada di sisinya..

"_Gokudera! Peganglah janjiku ini! Tidak peduli dimanapun aku berada, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu.."_

.

.

.

**Flashback 10 tahun lalu**

"_Hah?! Lagi-lagi kau mengulang, Yakyuu-baka!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak berpakaian seragam Namimori sambil meminum jus di kelas. Ia bersama dengan anak laki-laki berambut raven yang hanya bisa memasang senyum "idiot" dan memasang wajah memohon._

"_Kumohon, Gokudera! Ajarkan aku sekali lagi.. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan diizinkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan baseball lagi.." pinta sang raven memohon. Apa boleh buat, akhirnya sang surai mau membantunya._

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi bila kau mengulang lagi, kau tidak akan kuampuni!" balas sang surai memukul kepala sang raven. Sang raven yang akrab dipanggil Yamamoto itu kembali ceria. Gokudera mengambil buku dan pulpen lalu mengajari Yamamoto. "Bila kau tidak serius, akan kupukuli kepalamu, bodoh!" sahutnya lagi._

"_Ahahaha.. Baik, baik. Ajarkan aku ya~"_

_._

_._

"_Yamamoto! Bagaimana dengan tes mu?" tanya anak berambut brunette dengan manik karamel ditemani dengan anak berambut perak itu. Yap, anak itu kerap disapa Tsuna._

"_Ahahaha.. Akhirnya , aku berhasil, walaupun hasilnya nilai standar sih..." jawab anak berambut raven itu sambil memperlihatkan hasil tesnya. _

"_Wha- Oi, Yakyuu-baka?! Kenapa hanya dapat nilai segini?! Bukannya aku sudah mengajarimu yang ini?!" ucap Gokudera setengah berteriak lalu merebut kertas ulangan Yamamoto. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa saja._

"_Ahahaha.. Maa, maa.. Aku sedikit lupa kalau bagian yang itu.. Ahahaha. Yang terpenting, aku tidak mengulang." jawab sang raven santai. Ia mengelus rambut Gokudera. "Terima kasih atas ajarannya, Gokudera~" lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda. _

_Sang surai seketika menjadi memerah. "J-Jangan menggodaku, bodoh!" semprot Gokudera malu. _

_Sang raven mendekati sang surai, Ia berbisik. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sepulang sekolah, temui aku di atap sekolah.. Jangan lupa.." _

'_Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan? Dia membuatku penasaran...' batin Gokudera penasaran. _

_Sepulang sekolahnya, sang surai perak langsung bergegas ke atap sekolah. Ia penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakan Yamamoto. Apa itu pengakuan? Atau pernyataan cinta? Bila memikirkan hal itu, tentu saja membuat wajah Gokudera memerah. Ia mencari-cari sosok yang dicari, akhirnya Ia menemukannya juga._

"_Yamamoto.. Apa yang ingin kau katakan , huh?" tanya sang surai penasaran. Ia duduk disamping sang raven._

"_Yo, Gokudera.. Kau datang juga .." sahutnya tersenyum memandang Gokudera. "Ada satu hal yang kuingin tanyakan padamu..."_

"_Apa itu?" debaran jantung Gokudera mulai berdetak cepat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya._

.

.

**Kembali ke 10 Tahun Setelah Itu**

**10 Hari Sebelum Kejadian **

Jalanan pada sore itu bisa dibilang sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kendaraan akan berlalu lalang di sekitar jalan tersebut. Hanya satu – dua mobil hitam yang melintas didaerah tersebut. Mobil tersebut melaju di kecepatan 60 km/jam.

"Heh, mereka tidak mengejar kita? Ini sedikit mencurigakan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, bos?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan pakaian serba hitam tersebut sembari melihat kaca spion mobil.

"Jangan remehkan mereka, Wally. Vongola Family tidak akan pernah lari begitu saja dari musuh yang mereka incar. Aku bertaruh mereka pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.." ucap seorang lagi yang kali ini bertubuh jakung dengan berpakaian jas hitam dan dasi biru gelap. Ia menggerakkan kemudi mobil lalu memilih jalan memutar.

Di lain tempat, pria berambut raven dengan pedang yang berada di punggungnya sedang mengendarai motornya sembari melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Orang yang bersamanya juga menyusul. Pria berambut perak yang bersenjatakan dinamit itu terus mengejar keberadaan mobil hitam tersebut. Dari kejauhan, dilihatnya mobil hitam yang dituju tersebut.

"Yamamoto! Jangan lengah! Walaupun daerah ini sepi, kau harus tetap berhati-hati.. Biar aku duluan!" seru pria berambut silver itu menaikkan gas motornya tersebut. Yamamoto mengiyakan, kemudian sang surai mulai memimpin yang disusul oleh sang raven. "Jadi, kau berani melawan Vongola, heh? Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan Vongola yang sebenarnya.." batin Gokudera mulai bersiap-siap dalam posisi menyerangnya.

Sebuah peluru melesat cepat, dan untungnya sang surai menghindar dengan cepat. Sayangnya, peluru yang dibidik untuk Gokudera menarah ke arah Yamamoto. Spontan sang surai berusaha mengingatkan sang raven untuk menghindari peluru tersebut. Karena kecepatan motor yang melaju, Yamamoto sempat tertembak akibat peluru tersebut dan mengakibatkan Ia terjatuh dari kendaraannya.

"Yamamoto!" pekik Gokudera terkejut. Ia lalu menghentikan motornya dan segera menolong Yamamoto.

"Jangan hiraukan aku, Gokudera. Kau harus melawan mereka.. Ugh.. Sepertinya, pelurunya kena di jantungku.." kata sang raven memegang jantungnya. Darahnya mulai keluar dari tubuh dan mulutnya.

"Bodoh! Bertahanlah! Akan kupanggil ambulans sekarang, asalkan kau harus tetap hidup!" seru sang surai tak rela. Ia berusaha untuk menutupi darah yang keluar menggunakan jasnya. Dan nafas sang raven mulai tidak karuan. Sedangkan dua mafia yang berada di depannya hanya tertawa sabil tersenyum jahat.

"Tidak kusangka rupanya mereka lebih mudah dari yang kubayangkan. Mereka tidak lebih dari lalat kecil... " kata seseorang bertubuh besar itu sambil menaruh pistol ke dalam jasnya. Ia tertawa licik.

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat sang surai perak menjadi naik darah. Sang surai membuka box nya menggunakan Ring, lalu menembakkan Flame Arrow ke arah dua mafia tersebut. "Kalian.. Kalian tidak bisa kumaafkan.. MATI!"

...

Hujan turun mengguyur bumi. Sang surai berusaha menutupi luka sang raven, sedangkan sang raven mulai tidak sadarkan diri..

".. Ne, Gokudera.. Apa kau ingat ... apa yang pernah kukatakan padamu.. Bahwa.. Bila suatu saat aku... kalah dalam misi- uhuk..." ucap sang raven terbatuk. Ia masih sedikit sadar, walaupun nafasnya sudah tidak karuan.

"Bodoh.. Jangan bicara dulu.. atau darahmu akan keluar lagi..." sahut sang surai datar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sayup-sayup, sang raven mendengar tangisan dari seseorang yang dikenalnya, Gokudera Hayato yang tengah menangis.

"G-Gokudera? K-Kau.. Menangis?" tanya tak percaya Yamamoto yang setengah sadar. Sang surai menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat sembari menangis. Sang raven tersenyum, berusaha menghibur sang surai yang menangis. "Jangan khawatir.. Kan aku sudah pernah... mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya kan? Uhuk.. Bahwa.. Tidak peduli dimanapun aku berada... baik tiada maupun ada... Aku... akan selalu berada disisimu,kan? Jadi, jangan menangis ya, Hayato... Untuk sekarang ini.. Aku.. Benar-benar berterimakasih padamu... Terimakasih... mau menerimaku ...sebagai orang ...yang kau sayangi..." kata sang raven itu tersenyum sebelum Ia benar-benar menutup matanya. Jantungnya berheti berdetak, nafas terakhirnya telah dihembuskan. Gokudera menatap tubuh Yamamoto dengan pandangan tak percaya. Iris matanya yang berwarna emerald semakin terlihat jelas.

"Bohong.. Ini bohong, kan? Y-Yamamoto.. Oi, Bangun! Yamamoto ! Oi, bangunlah ! Jangan bercanda, kau tidak mati kan? Yamamoto.. Oi, ambulans tidak lama lagi akan datang , makanya,,,,, Bangunlah, Yakyuu-Baka.. Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak boleh mati disini.. Oi, Yamamoto.." ucap Gokudera berusaha membangunkan Yamamoto. Ia menepuk pipi sang raven, sayangnya sang raven hanya diam. Ia sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Kali ini, sang surai perak memeluk jasad tubuh sang raven itu. "YAMAMOTO ! B-Bohong kan?! J-Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Takeshi... TAKESHI !" teriak sang surai itu memeluk tubuh Yamamoto ditengah hujan di jalanan sepi itu. Tak ada yang mendengar teriakkannya.. Tak ada yang melihatnya menangis di tengah hujan tersebut..

.

.

.

**Ruangan Storm Guardian dan Rain Guardian**

"Aah.. Aku ketiduran.." kata sang surai itu terbangun. Ia memimpikan sang raven untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya basah, itu karena Ia menangis. Ia menyeka air matanya, lalu berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Mencuci muka lalu segera berganti pakaian. Ia memakai kemeja merahnya lalu menggunakan jas serta dasi. Sang surai kembali bekerja. Dilihatnya sekali lagi fotonya bersama seseorang yang dipanggil Yamamoto Takeshi yang seperti biasa memperlihatkan "senyum idiot" sambil merangkul pundak sang surai. Ya, foto itu penuh kenangan, apalagi foto itu masih tersimpan semenjak 10 tahun lalu saat mereka masih SMP. Terlintas sejenak pikirannya tentang masa lalu. Kenapa Ia tidak memikirkan hal ini daritadi? Bagaimana kalau mengirimkan sebuah surat untuk dirinya di 10 tahun lalu menggunakan bazoka 10 tahun? Ya, itu solusinya. Untuk mencegah terjadinya meninggalnya Rain Guardian Vongola atau Yamamoto Takeshi lagi, sebaiknya Ia memperingatkan pada dirinya di 10 tahun lalu dengan menyuruhnya menjaga Yamamoto di masa itu. Masa depan bisa diubah dari dirinya di masa lalu.. "Bodoh, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal ini sejak lalu?" pikirnya sejenak.

.

.

.

**Surat Untuk Diriku Di Masa Lalu ( Tulisan G )**

"Untuk diriku di masa lalu, aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu untuk menjaga seseorang yang kau sayangi, baik itu Juudaime ataupun yang lain. Kau tahu, Yamamoto Takeshi di masa ini sekarang telah tiada, dan kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku kehilangan dia akibat keteledoranku sendiri. Dan aku menulis ini agar kau bisa mengubah masa depan. Aku ingin kau lebih menjaga Yamamoto. Aku ingin kau berhati-hati dan memperingatkan dia untuk selalu berhati-hati dan tidak ceroboh dalam menjalani misi nanti. Hanya itu, kuharap kau bisa mengubah masa depan dengan suratku ini."

Dirimu Di Masa Depan -

Sang surai tersenyum, Ia merasa beban yang Ia pikul akhirnya hilang. Ia mulai bergegas untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dan kini sifatnya telah kembali menjadi Gokudera yang biasanya.

"Ubahlah masa depan demi semuanya, diriku di masa lalu..." ucapnya sambil memandang langit.

**END**

"_Gokudera, bila nantinya aku kalah dalam misi dan jasadku tidak ditemukan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya sang raven kepada sang surai. _

"_Hah? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang tadi kau ucapkan, bodoh?!" seru spontan sang surai tak percaya._

"_Aku hanya bertanya.. Bila nantinya aku kalah dalam misi dan jasadku tidak ditemukan, apa yang nantinya kau lakukan?" tanya lagi Yamamoto dengan nada datar. Raut wajahnya bisa dibilang serius, seperti bukan Yamamoto yang dikenal._

"_A-Aku pastinya akan sedih.. Bila tanpa dirimu, entah kenapa itu terasa aneh.. "_

"_Apa itu berarti kau mencintaiku, Gokudera?" Yamamoto tersenyum sambil memasang wajah polos. Ia memang sudah lama jatuh cinta kepada sang surai perak tersebut, hanya saja sang surai seringkali mengelak._

"_T-Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku hanya mengatakan rasanya aneh bila tanpa dirimu! Dan lagipula kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal itu? Apa kau sudah bosan hidup,huh?" elak Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya – menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah. _

_Yamamoto tertawa pelan. "Ahahaha.. Kau tahu, Gokudera.. Bila itu terjadi padaku, tidak peduli dimanapun aku berada, aku pasti akan selalu berada di sisimu. Itulah janjiku.. Jadi, dimanapun aku, baik tiada maupun ada, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu.." ucap Yamamoto menepuk kepala sang surai perak. Ia mengecup kepala sang surai perak, membuat wajah sang surai lebih memerah._

"_U-Ugh.. B-Bodoh... J-Jika itu terjadi padamu, mulai saat ini, aku akan terus menjagamu! Agar kau tidak meninggalkanku lagi!" _

"_Lagi? Apa maksudmu, Gokudera?"_

"_U-Uh.. Lupakanlah bodoh!"_

A/N : Halo, halo ~ Makasih mau membaca fic ( abal ) saya ^ ^ /dibunuhreader : "Jangan litotes, nak"/ Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya buat fic angst :"v agak pusing kan? Maafin saya karena tidak pintar membuat alur yang bagus *membungkuk* Dan fic ini kok jadi kurang sedih ya? ;"v Menurut saya, feels nya itu gak dapat :"v Ini serius :"v BTW, yang berkenan silahkan di review ya~ Jika fic ini tidak memuaskan anda, /ambigubahasamu/ saya minta maaf . Ngomong-ngomong, fic DBS saya sementara dibuat kok :"v Kalau dapat inspirasi kulanjut deh /WAT/ Sekian, Jaa~


End file.
